


And I'm So Curious

by Hime2461



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, How Do I Tag, M/M, Meet-Cute, Mentioned Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Online Dating, Sassy Stiles Stilinski, Snarky Stiles Stilinski, Sort Of, Tumblr Prompt, based on another fic that was based on a tumblr post, or Grindr, tinder au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 06:01:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23389933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hime2461/pseuds/Hime2461
Summary: That’s when Stiles realizes three things in quick succession:1.       Pretty and Dangerous-Looking apparently runs in the family.2.       Stiles had just swiped left on this dude’s profile, and they were definitely snooping/saw it happen.3.       Stiles, even at the tender age of 22, has definitely not out-grown that poor brain-to-mouth filter he’d been born with.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 16
Kudos: 363





	And I'm So Curious

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [good vibez only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22053529) by [greenbucket](https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenbucket/pseuds/greenbucket). 



> So I read greenbucket's fic and thought to myself: _Imagine your OTP, but like, of a different fandom._
> 
> gb's fic was inspired by a tweet, but unfortunately the post they linked to no longer exists, and therefore I cannot link it either.
> 
> Please be gentle with me, it's my first Sterek fic!

Stiles is waiting for Scott to get out of his class in the Quad when it happens. He’s minding his own business amongst the students milling about, leaning on the little railing by the statue in the quad and looking down at his phone just like everyone else on this campus, probably. He was actually reading an article that cropped up on one of his RSS feeds before he decided to open up his dating app to kill some time.

He mindlessly swipes, not really thinking too hard about it but unable to stop (it was weirdly addictive, like a game).

“Ouch.” A voice says from behind him. Stiles barely takes notice, absently eavesdropping on the conversation behind him. “Hard pass for that guy huh?” the voice continues, before a loud  _ thump _ and a cut-off shriek of feminine pain startled him into turning around.

The first thing he registers is a woman cradling her arm, rubbing her bicep glaring as if someone had elbowed her with a knife. She was pretty, with hazel eyes and dark hair flowing over her shoulder in a loose ponytail. She had that designer hard-ass look about her. Like she would go bar crawling to start a fight and then get a 200 dollar nail appointment so she could fix her fucked up nails.

He follows her gaze—only to find Tall Dark and Out Of His League. He was glaring at the woman and was in the middle of pushing his hand at her head as if to admonish her before realizing Stiles was watching. He hastily crossed his arms together, immediately drawing Stiles’ eyes to his well-toned biceps, looking very defensive and very very scowly. 

Stiles had a split second to think maybe he’s done something wrong, with the way TDOOHL is clearly trying to murder him via telepathy, before dismissing that idea completely. All he did was  _ look _ after all. The guy’s bushy Eyebrows of Doom are ruining the effect of his nice hazel eyes. His neatly trimmed beard highlights his frown, and his hair makes him look like a handsome porcupine. If Stiles weren’t afraid of getting beat up, he’d also appreciate the muscle mass this guy is rocking, but alas.

“Sorry,” TDOOHL said, and damn if his voice weren’t so fucking nice, “we...kind of saw your profile and then she saw you swipe left on me and—well, my sister is a menace...“ TDOHHL says softly, before taking a deep breath before splaying his hands out as if to say  _ Well…I mean…  _ immediately softening his whole demeanor. Stiles would even say he looks  _ sheepish _ if it weren’t for the truly impressive scowl the guy is still sporting.

That’s when Stiles realizes three things in quick succession:

  1. Pretty and Dangerous-Looking apparently runs in the family.
  2. Stiles had just swiped left on this dude’s profile, and they were definitely snooping/saw it happen.
  3. Stiles, even at the tender age of 22, has definitely not out-grown that poor brain-to-mouth filter he’d been born with. 



“It was probably the nose.” And, well, Stiles never let pretty faces distract him from being an asshole.

“What.” TDOOHL grunts, touching his nose. His sister, who notably shares the same nose, narrows her eyes.

“Yeah,” Stiles continues, still on Snark Autopilot whilst he processes his absurd situation, “seemed a little brown, what with all the sticking it into other people’s shit and all.” 

Tall, Dark and Hopefully Not Actually A Serial Killer, lets out a disbelieving huff. There’s definitely the beginning traces of a smile on his handsome face when Stiles finishes his statement with a stage-whispered “You and your sister have the same nose, so I’m sure you know.”

There’s a long pause, before Tall, Dark, and Apparently A Ray Of Fucking Sunshine When He Smiles lets out of a belly laugh that makes Stiles immediately turn red. Listen, he can handle Hot Like Burning, and he can definitely handle Serial Killer GQ, but  _ bunny teeth? _

And if Stiles isn’t mistaken (and let’s be real, he hardly ever is) Tall Dark and Really Cute As Fuck’s ears are turning red and if that isn’t the cutest fucking thing—just. Stiles is only human, okay? And Stiles can’t help but stare as the guy’s laughter dies down.

“But seriously, I’m curious.” The woman cuts in, startling both men. Stiles had honestly forgotten she was there for a while.

“Curious?” Stiles asks, tilting his head.

“Why you swiped left on my brother.” She prompts, crossing her arms and looking way too amused. She even starts tapping her foot, eyebrow raised as if to say  _ Well? _

“Oh.” Stiles has to think about that for a moment because he doesn’t really ever pay full attention when he’s on that app. He scrutinizes Tall, Dark and Scowling At His Sister for a moment, tilting his head as he tries to recall the profile before his memory sparks.

“Derek. 27. Architect? Your first picture...You were laughing at something. It was a cute pic. Your profile was like, a bunch of emojis and a...an Orwell quote. Perhaps one didn’t want to be loved so much as be understood? I think.” Stiles says, absently, not really noticing how impressed the other two were by his memory.

“I’m allergic to cats.” Stiles says, recalling the reason he swiped left. 

“Your last picture was you sitting with a cat on a sofa, so I assumed you had one. I break out in hives if I hang out too long with cats, so.” Stiles continues, shrugging.

“That.....is actually a very reasonable thing to assume.” She says, almost to herself.

“I don’t have a cat.” Derek blurts out, startling both Stiles and the sister.

“Oh..kay?” Stiles says, not really understanding.

“I don’t have a cat. And probably never will.” Derek says again, as if that clears anything up. His ears are turning red again, and Stiles is so very confused.

“What my dear brother is trying to say is that since he doesn’t have a cat, does that mean you’ll go get coffee with him?” The woman says, with an almost mocking smirk towards her brother.

“I--oh! Oh.” Stiles says, face burning red again. Derek’s ears are an alarming shade of red too, but he soldiers on with a grunt and a hand, reminiscent of Aladdin when he asks Jasmine if she trusted him. And god, sure, why the fuck not? Stiles takes his hand. A Whole New World and what not.

Derek immediately starts pulling him over to the nearby coffee shop, his sister whooping behind them and calling out with a teasing voice “Take your time boys! If you need the apartment Derek, give me a text!” 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm hardly active, but you can totally find me on  tumblr if you'd like!


End file.
